Lulu Needs Some Help
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch gets himself in trouble, so Shirley tries to give him a hand and let him know, that he's important to her.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge was in class. He had a hard time paying attention, to his classes and he didn't get as much sleep, during the night, as he was supposed to. Because of that, he was taking a nap. The teacher said, "It's time to wake up, Mr. Lamperouge."

Lelouch asked, "Is class over yet?"

The teacher replied, "No."

Lelouch said, "Then it's not time to wake up."

The teacher asked, "Can't you ever pay attention during class?"

Lelouch replied, "I wish I could, but it's boring. You should teach about cool stuff like flying cats and edible lamps."

The teacher said, "Anyways, class, be prepared to work hard tomorrow, because there's a big assignment." Lelouch was so horrified by the news, that he screamed. The teacher and students covered up their ears.

After school, Lelouch started getting ready to go home. Suzaku Kururugi walked by and said, "The teacher wants you to stop talking in your outside voice."

Lelouch replied, "It was my screaming voice, not my outdoor voice."

Suzaku said, "You seem worried about the assignment."

Lelouch replied, "I'm also really mad. I'm going to take care of the assignments. In fact I have a great plan."

After leaving the school, Lelouch went to a nearby store. Lelouch walked around and said, "I need a hang glider."

The store owner replied, "The hang gliders are in the snack aisle."

Lelouch asked, "Why are the hang gliders in that aisle?"

The store owner said, "I don't know."

Lelouch asked, "Are the snacks in the snack aisle?"

The store owner replied, "The snacks are in the battery aisle."

Lelouch grabbed a hang glider and bought it. He said, "I'll use this silly thing for something very important tomorrow."

The next day, Lelouch showed up to class early, which was rare for him. Shirley Fenette, a classmate, who had a crush on Lelouch, walked by and said, "It's nice to see you not being late, Lulu."

Lelouch said, "Thank you."

Shirley asked, "Are you still stressed out about today's assignment?"

Lelouch replied, "No. I have a plan that will take care of the assignments."

Shirley had a confused look on her face, while asking, "What do you mean Lulu?"

Lelouch answered, "I'm going to tie the assignments to the hang glider. Then I'll put the hang glider outside and it will fly the assignments far away. That means we won't have to do any work today."

Shirley said, "I hate to say this to you, Lulu, but that's a very dangerous and silly thing to do."

Lelouch replied, "Well you better not tell the others about this."

Shirley sighed and said, "You're lucky I love you too much, to tattle tale on you."

The teacher stepped out, for five minutes, to grab a few things. While the teacher was distracted, Lelouch grabbed the assignments. Lelouch was about to tie the assignments to the hang glider. He opened a window. He was trying to find out how to properly tie the assignments. While playing around, he accidentally tied the hang glider to himself. He accidentally fell out the window while tied to the hang glider. Since he had the hang glider on, he accidentally started flying around outside.

Shirley was worried about Lelouch. She said, "My poor Lulu is in so much trouble."

The teacher walked in and asked, "What's going on?"

Shirley responded, "Lelouch is stuck on a hang glider." The teacher was surprised to hear that. The teacher looked outside and saw Lelouch flying around.

Lelouch screamed, "Ah! I'm doomed!"

The teacher asked, "How did this happen, Mr. Lamperouge?"

Lelouch responded, "I was trying to make the assignments fly away, but I accidentally made myself fly."

The teacher said, "That's impressively foolish."

Shirley said, "I hope that somebody saves my dear Lulu."

Suzaku proudly said, "I'll save Lelouch." He was a soldier, so he felt he was the most qualified, to rescue Lelouch. Suzaku went outside and put on a hang glider, so he could get to Lelouch and save him. However, the wind was so strong, that Suzaku didn't know how to control the hang glider. He decided to take the hang glider off. Because of that, he fell into a garbage can.

Shirley didn't want to get into trouble for leaving class, but she was so worried about Lelouch, that she ran outside to try to save him. She usually cared about following the rules, but Lelouch's safety was more important.

Lelouch screamed, "I'm scared!"

Shirley said, "Please don't worry, Lelouch. I'm here to save you."

Lelouch said, "I hope you can actually save me."

Shirley replied, "I can." She looked around and saw Suzaku, who was still in the garbage can. She said, "No offense, Suzaku, but you might to step out of the garbage can."

Suzaku said, "Okay, but I found some cool comic books in there."

Lelouch angrily asked, "You were reading trash, while I'm in danger?" The wind stopped blowing. Lelouch started falling to the ground.

Suzaku said, "I'll grab Lelouch, before he falls to the ground." Suzaku tripped and fell to the ground.

Shirley caught Lelouch. Lelouch said, "Fall was my least favorite season and this day adds more proof of why that season sucks."

Shirley said, "I'm glad that you didn't get hurt, Lulu. I would be sad, if you fell to the ground."

Lelouch replied, "Thank you." Shirley gave him a big hug. Lelouch felt surprised, but it did feel comforting, so he didn't complain.

Shirley replied, "We'll probably get into trouble for missing class."

Lelouch said, "It was Suzaku's fault, not our fault." Suzaku punched Lelouch. He was tired, of Lelouch blaming his mistakes on him, especially since he had tried to save Lelouch. Lelouch sighed and said, "This is my fault."

Lelouch, Shirley, and Suzaku went back to class. Lelouch said, "I hope we're not in too much trouble. This was my fault. Shirley doesn't deserve any blame for what happened, but Suzaku might deserve a few detentions."

The teacher replied, "If you do the assignment I'll forgive you."

Lelouch thought about it and said, "I forgot to use the hang glider to take care of that problem. Now I can save myself from tons of work." Lelouch tied the assignments to the hang glider and threw the hang glider out the window. The hang glider flew away with the assignments. Lelouch did a victory dance.

The teacher said, "You're getting a detention."

While in detention Lelouch said, "This is boring. Maybe I have some batteries to play catch with in my backpack." He looked in his backpack he found his spare hang glider. He tied the hang glider to himself, went outside, and flew away.

After school, Lelouch Lamperouge was walking home, but he fell into a mud puddle. Lelouch angrily said, "My school outfit's ruined."

Lelouch went home with his mud covered clothes on. He said, "I know a look a little infancy, today."

C. C. asked, "Were you playing in the mud again?"

Lelouch replied, "This time I didn't. I fell into the mud by accident."

C. C. said, "You better put on a clean outfit if you have any left."

Lelouch proudly replied, "I have tons of clean outfits. In fact I have enough clean outfits to start a clothes store." Lelouch looked in his bedroom and realized that he had no clean outfits left. He went back to the living room and said "None of my outfits are clean. When was the last time I did the laundry?"

C. C. replied, "A year ago."

Lelouch said, "Well I'm impressed, that I had enough clean outfits to last a year."

C. C.. responded, "You re-wore the same outfits over 10 times. Plus you fell into over 20 mud puddles last year so your outfits desperately need to be cleaned."

Lelouch said, "Then I'll put them in the washing machine." Lelouch walked across the hall to the washing machine. He stuffed a bunch of clothes into the washing machine. He pressed the start button, but the machine didn't start. Lelouch was so mad that he started punching the washing machine. After 20 minutes of attacking, the washing machine broke. Lelouch looked around and realized that the washing machine wasn't plugged in.

The next morning Lelouch said, "I'm going to go to a nearby laundromat."

C. C. sarcastically responded, "I hope you have lots of fun there."

Lelouch said, "I hope you don't have any outfits, that need to get clean."

C. C. handed Lelouch a few dresses and said, "Please have them cleaned."

Lelouch angrily said, "Okay." Lelouch started walking to the laundromat. While walking, the dresses fell out of the laundry basket and landed on the ground.

15 minutes later, Lelouch arrived at the laundromat. Lelouch walked inside and tried to find a washing machine that wasn't being used. Lelouch saw Suzaku Kururugi and asked him, "Are there any washing machines left?"

Suzaku responded, "I'm sorry, but they're all being used."

Lelouch said, "That's a ripoff." While Suzaku was distracted he took Suzaku's clothes out of the washing machine and put his clothes in there. Lelouch threw Suzaku's clothes in Suzaku's arms.

Suzaku said, "They weren't done being washed."

Lelouch responded, "They were already too wet. Go dry them."

Suzaku sighed and said, "Okay."

Lelouch waited 5 minutes for his clothes to be done getting wet in the washing machine. After that, Lelouch was so impatient, that he grabbed the clothes and threw them into a dryer.

Kaname Ohgi said, "Hey. You put your clothes in the same dryer that my clothes are in."

Lelouch responded, "Well, you shouldn't of put your clothes in the dryer, before I did." Lelouch pushed Ohgi away and waited for his clothes to be done getting dry. After 5 minutes of waiting, Lelouch started grabbing clothes out of the dryer.

Ohgi said, "Please make sure ,that you don't steal any of my clothes."

Lelouch responded "Don't worry. I only took the good clothes, which are mine. Your cheap clothes are in still in the dryer."

Ohgi replied, "My clothes aren't that cheap."

Lelouch asked, "Were they all on sale?"

Ohgi sighed and answered ,"Yes."

Lelouch put his clothes in the laundry basket and started walking home. On his way home, he started dancing around the street for fun. While dancing, he accidentally dropped his laundry basket on the road. A bunch of drivers accidentally ran over Lelouch's clothes.

Lelouch only had a few outfits left so he went to Shirley Fenette's house. Lelouch said, "Hi Shirley. I have a favor for you to take care of for me."

Shirley asked, "What's going on, Lulu?"

Lelouch responded, "I'm running out of outfits so I want you to give me some money so I can buy lots of new clothes."

Shirley said, "Okay, but I'm coming with you to make sure you don't accidentally drop them."

Lelouch asked, "Do I have a pattern of accidentally losing and dropping stuff?"

Shirley responded, "I'm sorry, Lulu, but it seems like you accidentally get something destroyed every day."

Lelouch said, "I think I was really careful last year. I only got 2 schools, 4 beaches, and 10 stores shut down on accident."

Lelouch and Shirley went to a nearby clothes store. Lelouch found a outfit that he really liked. He said, "I would look like a charming and manly person, while wearing this."

Shirley said, "But that's a dress."

Lelouch asked, "Why is this dress in the guys' section?"

Shirley responded, "You danced to the girls' section, on accident."

Lelouch said, "Okay." Lelouch danced to the guys' section. Lelouch noticed that there was some clothes were 80% off. He said, "Let,s buy these clothes."

Shirley said, "But they are used clothes, from the 1950s."

Lelouch responded, "But they look stylish enough."

Shirley said, "I'll pay for everything, so get the best clothes possible Lulu."

Lelouch said, "Okay." Lelouch grabbed a bunch of casual clothes, that didn't cost too much, but he also grabbed a bunch of fancy outfits, that cost a lot of money.

After shopping Lelouch said, "Thank you for the help, Shirley. You're the best."

Shirley responded, "Actually you're the best."

Lelouch said, "That's right. You're the second best and I'm the best. Is there any way I can thank you for all the money you spent on me?"

Shirley responded, "A kiss would be nice."

Lelouch said, "Okay." Lelouch kissed the clothes.

Shirley said, "That's not what I wanted you to kiss." Lelouch kissed the receipt. Shirley said, "Another mistake." Lelouch kissed a tree. Shirley said, "Yet another mistake." Lelouch kissed a mail box. Shirley sighed and said, "I want you to kiss me."

Lelouch said, "Oh." Lelouch kissed Shirley. Shirley had a big blush on her face. So did Lelouch, which confounded him. He asked, "Why am I blushing?"

Shirley answered, "Because you like me."

Lelouch smiled and said, "That's a fact." Shirley hugged Lelouch. Lelouch hugged back, while smiling. He was in a better mood, than before, while heading back home. He was thankful, to Shirley, for saving his day, in multiple ways.

Lelouch went back home and said, "I actually had a really good day. Very sweet and fun."

C. C. asked, "Where are my dresses?"

Lelouch responded, "I lost them."

C. C. said, "You're grounded." Lelouch sighed and started heading to his room. C. C. folded her arms and asked, "Are you ever going to grow up?"

Lelouch looked at a picture of Shirley, while saying, "You know what? I think I will. For once, I have a reason, to want to become something better."


End file.
